


A Penny 23-19

by sapphic_ambitions



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Kady Orloff-Diaz/Alice Quinn (Mentioned), M/M, just a very silly fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_ambitions/pseuds/sapphic_ambitions
Summary: A Magicians Crack Fic.When they locked eyes, Penny’s face confused melted into a relieved smile, brighter than Quentin thinks he’s ever seen Penny’s face. “Q,” He breathed. “Thank God,” and then Penny was moving towards Quentin and kissing him.What the holy fuck?





	A Penny 23-19

As much as Quentin and Eliot would have loved to fuck off Brokeback Mountain style and never deal with any kind of magical drama again, they weren’t so lucky. Most of the time, any and all drama is handled by Kady, Alice, Julia, and Penny 23. They make a good squad, taking out Monsters and righting wrongs.  _(They don’t like it when Q & El call them the Magic Busters, though.) _Fen, Margo, and Josh get to avoid these shenanigans because they all permanently live in Fillory now, but Q & El aren’t so lucky. **  
**

Every now and then, Quentin gets a phone call from Julia with a very ominous “We need you to come in.” Quentin then always shouts across their apartment:

“El, the Magic Busters need our help again!”

To which Julia protests but Eliot’s already there saying “Oh, they need Daddy’s help?” and then she regrets calling even more, even if they do need Eliot the Magical Powerhouse and Q’s Knowledge and Minor Mendings Skills. They’re a package deal anyway, so even if they just need one of them, they get the other.

This time, it’s dealing with a havoc wreaking dragon on the Upper West Side and Central Park. They just need some extra hands to contain the beast and figure out why it’s fucking shit up, so Quentin and Eliot pack their bags and meet the Magic Busters in Central Park.

“The mission is simple,” Kady says, once they’re all gathered, “We track the dragon down, we contain it, we send it back to where it came from,”

“Uh, where is that?” Eliot asks, and Q almost elbows him.

“We’ll figure that out,” Kady retorts.

“And what does it want?” This time, Q does elbow his partner. “What, it’s a valid question, Q,” Eliot shrugs, and the entire Magic Busters team rolls their eyes.

“We’ll figure that out once we have it,” Alice says, crossing her arms and stepping ever so slightly in front of Kady.

“Exactly,” Kady shoots Eliot a look, “Alice and I will take the Northside, Penny and Julia will take the Southside,” Eliot opens his mouth for another (no doubt, shitty) remark but Kady ignores him. “Quentin and Eliot, monitor the edge of the Park incase it tries to wreak havoc that way,”

They all nod in agreement and then Kady is pulling Alice by the hand away from all of them and Penny 23 blips away with Julia’s hand in his own. It takes two seconds for their friends to be gone for Q and El to turn to each other and exchange a look.

“You saw that right?”

“With Kady and Alice?” Eliot responded, nodding.

“Uh huh,” Quentin smirked. “If it’s what we think it is, I’m happy for them,”

Eliot rolled his eyes. “It’s definitely what we think it is, Q, did you see that hand grab?”

In the distance, they heard a roaring. Exchanging an almost guilty look, they made their way to the edge of the park where they were supposed to be standing guard. They could discuss romances later, they currently had a dragon to watch. Eliot wandered a bit further down the path, the two of them agreeing to split up to cover more ground and that Eliot would come back to check in with each other in fifteen minutes. Which also meant that Q was out of his mind bored, just sitting on a bench, waiting to see if a dragon was going to pop out from behind a skyscraper and fuck shit up.

He found himself people watching, seeing an old man feeding birds, a young man jogging, a pair of women walking down the path with a little boy swinging between them. He almost allowed his mind to wander away from the task at hand.

Until Penny blipped in right of front of him.

And he was wearing different clothes? When Penny had left, he had been wearing a dark gray t-shirt and a black jacket over it. Now, he was wearing a navy blue henley and a brown leather jacket. And he was looking around like a lost puppy. Quentin stood up and walked towards his friend,  _(well, workplace acquaintance)_  with a confused frown on his face.

“Penny? What’s going on?” Quentin asked, and Penny’s head snapped towards him.

When they locked eyes, Penny’s face melted into a relieved smile, brighter than Quentin thinks he’s ever seen Penny’s face.

“Q,” He breathed. “Thank God,” and then Penny was moving towards Quentin and kissing him.

_What the holy fuck?_

Penny had just gone for the kiss, grabbing the side of Quentin’s face with one hand and his waist with the other, pulling him close and tight. It would have been hot if not for the fact that Quentin was very much in love with Eliot and this was PENNY.

So Quentin broke free and shoved Penny back.

“What the hell, Penny?” Quentin asked, looking around wildly to see if anyone had seen that. Eliot sure as hell had, as he was already halfway down the block to Quentin for their 15 minute check in, and he had a very confused look on his face.

But Quentin turned his attention back to Penny who was giving him an equally confused look. Tenderly, _(never in the history of anything has Quentin referred to Penny as TENDER)_  he reached down and took one of Quentin’s hands.

“Q, I’m sorry I left you behind, but I’m here now,” Penny clasped Quentin’s hand in both of his own and brought it up to his chest. Quentin yanked his hand away again, and Penny’s face fell.

“I, I don’t…” Quentin stuttered out, but then Eliot was there, Thank the Gods.

“Hey, what the hell is going on here?” Eliot said, going to Quentin’s side. Q leaned ever so slightly into his partner’s side, almost instinctively, and Penny frowned. His eyes flitted back and forth between the two of them.

“I could ask you the same thing,”

Eliot wrapped an arm around Quentin. “You were the one kissing my man,”

1\. Quentin wanted to melt at being called “Eliot’s man” and 2. Penny’s face got even more scrunched up. He sent Quentin a very, very pained look.

“Is that….Is that what this is? Is this for real, right now? Are you two seriously doing this?” Penny asked, with probably more emotion than Quentin had ever heard come out of him.

Q & El exchanged a glance. “Uh, yeah?” Quentin looked back at Penny, who looked crushed.

_what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck_

“We have been for a while, actually,” Eliot said, his voice dripping with the tone of _“you idiot.”_

“Oh, fuck off, Waugh,” Penny shot to him. “You always  _fucking_ do this. You just can’t stop sleeping with other people’s boyfriends,”

This lead to both Quentin and Eliot throwing up their hands and both giving a “woah, what the hell?” to Penny and a yelling argument breaking out between all three of them, none of them really listening until they heard another voice in the mix:

“What the fuck?”

And all three of them turned to see Julia and Penny, wearing the same gray shirt and black jacket that he was before. A moment of silence washed over them for a brief moment before Eliot burst out laughing. Quentin elbowed him as the two Pennys examined each other.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Julia asked again, over Eliot’s laughing.

“I have no fucking idea,” Quentin mumbled under his breath. Eliot finally got a hold of himself and turned to brown leather jacket Penny with a hilarious grin on his face.

“This is timeline 40, Penny,” He said, and the other man’s eyes went wide.

“Oh, fuck,” He said, frantically looking at all of them and then their surroundings.

“What timeline are you from?” Penny 23 asked, exasperated.

The other Penny made a face. “Timeline 19,”

“Oh shit,” Eliot whispered. “We’ve got ourselves a 23-19,”

Quentin groaned. “Eliot, I swear to all that is holy-”

“So wait,” Penny 19 held up his hands, and turned to Quentin. “This is timeline 40?”

“Uh, yeah,” He said, and Penny 19 looked back and forth between him and Eliot.

“And you two are together?” He asked, and they nodded. Penny 19 turned to Julia and Penny 23. “And you two are together?”

Penny 23 sighed. “Technically, I’m from Timeline 23. My Julia died, but yeah, we were together. The Penny from this timeline was with Kady, and he died,”

Penny 19 looked like his head was about to pop off. “How did I end up straight in all the other timelines?”

Penny 23 made a face. “Never said I was straight, dude,”

Quentin and Eliot raised their eyebrows and exchanged a glance.

“But I never got with Quentin?” Penny 19 asked, sending a very heartsick look over to him.

“Uh, no,” Quentin had never felt so awkward in his life remembering the weird sex dreams he would have about his roommate as a first year. Penny 23 on the other hand, mimicked vomiting.

“Come on man, we have better taste than that,”

“How about you mind your own damn business-”

Julia’s phone went off. Everyone’s head snapped towards her and she awkwardly answered it with an apologetic look. The second she put it on speaker phone, the sound of a dragon’s roar came through followed shortly by Kady’s voice.

“Could use a little help with the fucking DRAGON?!?” Kady yelled.

Julia shot a panicked look at Penny 23, who gave one last eye roll to Penny 19 before blipping them away. This left Penny 19, Quentin, and Eliot to awkwardly stare at each other.

“So this has been fun,” Eliot said.

“I hate you,” Penny 19 said.

Quentin sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Some things never change,”


End file.
